This heart only beats for you
by f-lero
Summary: While shooting the food fight scene, Darren decides to improvise a little. Slashiness ensues. Crisscolfer, PWP.


**A/N: So, umm, yeah. I was pretty bored at school today and Crisscolfer forever so I ended up writing this. I believe this is my first PWP ever so please don't be to harsh. I tried.**

**Also, the title is from a song called Bodysnatchers 4ever by Leathermouth. And no, I don't own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Mark Salling, Naya Rivera or Cory Monteith.**

"Action!"

And with that word, Mark swung a potato at Naya, who looked at the boy with an _oh-no-you-just-didn't -_look on her face.

And before they knew it, there was a full-on food fight going on. Everyone was throwing potatoes, meatballs, jelly, everything possible at each other, screaming and laughing.

Chris tried to hide behind Cory, but only got hit on the face with half a jar of jam.

"Finn!" Chris shouted as the jam dropped on his clothes. He looked at the taller boy with a horrified look on his face, but the boy just laughed and ran away.

Chris just stood there, stunned, and startled when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Blaine! Did you see that? This stain is never gonna leave!" he cried out but Darren just grinned at him. He noticed a can of whipped cream in the boy's hand and looked at it suspiciously.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked and frowned at the smug look on Darren's face. The boy held up the can and Chris' eyes widened as he realized Darren's attempt.

"Don't you dare…"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt something cold being sprayed on his neck.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed. This was _so _not scripted but still he tried to stay in character. What the hell was Darren thinking and _oh god _was that really his tongue _licking the cream off of his neck?_

Chris let out a moan as Darren's tongue moved smoothly on his neck, licking off every drop, his lips pressing small kisses.

He gasped as Darren started unbuttoning his shirt, spraying more whipped cream on his neck and chest.

"Whatareyoudoing_whatareyoudoing_", he managed to gasp as Darren pressed his lips on his skin again. He felt the boy grin against his neck but instead of answering he just slid his tongue across Chris' chest, sending shivers down the boy's spine. He glanced over his shoulder and was relieved when the cameras seemed to be focused on the food fight and no one was watching them.

"Oh god, Darren…" he breathed, not caring anymore if he was in character or not. His jeans were starting to feel tighter and tighter and he couldn't suppress a moan when Darren put the can on the ground and pressed his crotch against Chris'. He could feel Darren was just as hard as he was and that turned him on even more.

Then he just couldn't help himself anymore, and grabbed Darren's face, pressing his lips forcefully against Darren's. He wanted Darren and he wanted him _now _and _when did it get so hot in here?_

Darren returned the kiss just as passionately and grabbed Chris' ass, pulling him closer, grinding their crotches against each other even more, making Chris groan.

"I want you", he managed to gasp into Darren's mouth. "I want you now."

"C'mon", Darren whispered, breaking the kiss. He grabbed Chris' hand and started to lead him towards the restrooms. Chris followed him eagerly, because fuck the shooting, he needed to have Darren in him _right now._

Ignoring the ruined shooting and the people calling their names, they hurried to the nearest men's room and locked the door behind them.

"I need you", Chris breathed as he started to unbutton Darren's shirt. "I need to have you in me right now." They kicked off their shoes and socks and Darren ignored Chris' pleas, instead taking off the boy's shirt and starting to press kisses all over his chest. Chris closed his eyes and moaned as Darren gently sucked his nipples. His jeans were getting painfully tight and Darren noticed that, so he unzipped his jeans, kicking both them and his boxers aside, Chris doing the same. Darren took off his shirt so that they were now both completely naked. He kept sucking Chris' chest and neck, breathing in his ear, causing Chris moan loudly.

"Oh god", he gasped as he felt Darren's hot breath in his ear. Darren pushed Chris against the wall, moving his hands onto the boy's hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck, pressing kisses all over his face and neck, gently biting the skin under Darren's ear, making the other boy moan.

"I need you in me", he whispered into Darren's ear, rubbing the boy's curly hair with his other hand. Darren grabbed Chris' ass, pulling him closer, and carefully pushed one finger into the boy. Chris let out a groan, but nodded as a sign to continue. Darren moved the finger gently in him for a while before slipping in another. Chris groaned again and Darren stopped for a second.

"Keep going", Chris breathed and crashed his lips against Darren's. As the curly-haired boy opened his mouth slightly, Chris slipped his tongue in, caressing Darren's and licking the insides of the boy's mouth. Darren moaned slightly, still moving his fingers in the other boy.

Chris broke the kiss for a while, causing the other boy to stop.

"You, I want, I need, you, in me, now", he moaned. Darren slipped his fingers out and backed off a little so Chris could hop onto the desk next to one of the sinks. Chris lifted his legs onto Darren's shoulders and Darren slowly pushed into him. The boy let out a painful groan as he was penetrated without lube, and he pulled Darren into another fierce kiss, biting the boy's lip, causing him to moan. Darren returned the kiss while slowly getting his whole length into the other boy. He stopped for a while, as if to ask if it was okay to continue.

"It's okay, it's okay, don't stop", Chris muttered into Darren's mouth, and the boy did as he was told. He carefully started thrusting back and forth while Chris bit his lip even harder due to the pain.

"OHMYGOD yes, yes, right there", Chris exclaimed, breaking the kiss as Darren managed to hit the right spot. The boy carefully quickened his pace, causing the other boy moan in pleasure time and time again while he himself was so, so close because _god, Chris was so tight and perfect and oh god. _

Chris threw his head back, closing his eyes and just enjoyed the completely incredible feeling inside him.

"Darrendarrendarrendarren", he moaned as the spot was hit over and over again, sending huge waves of pleasure through his body, while his cock was rubbed against Darren every time the boy moved closer to him.

"I'm so close, I can't hold much longer", Darren groaned, rubbing circles on Chris' hipbones. The other boy ignored his statement, letting out the most beautiful sounds Darren had ever heard. In no time he was coming inside the boy, causing the other come right onto his and Darren's stomachs.

Darren collapsed onto Chris, both completely sweaty, hair stuck on their foreheads, breathing heavily. Darren pulled out carefully and just laid there, watching Chris as he gasped for breath, eyes still closed. When he finally opened them, he found Darren smiling at him, his hazel eyes staring deeply into his own glasz ones.

"I love you", Darren whispered and pressed a quick kiss onto Chris' lips, that quirked into a wide smile.

"I love you too."

Then they just laid there for a while, starting at each other, until Darren let out a laugh.

"Oh shit, we run off in the middle of a shooting!"

Chris laughed as well, shaking his head. "They're so gonna kill us."

"We should probably get going then."

"I don't really wanna die yet. Can't we just stay here for a while?" Chris looked at Darren with pleading eyes.

"I'd love to, but this desk is really uncomfortable, you know?"

"Let's sneak into our trailers, then. Besides, I really need a shower."

"Can I join you?"

Chris grinned. "Sure."

So Darren got up, helping Chris up as well, and they quickly threw on their clothes before heading out. They didn't get far, though, before running into Mark.

"Dudes. What the hell was that?"

"Umm…" Chris opened his mouth but didn't know what to say, so instead he just blushed and grinned sheepishly. Mark smirked knowingly.

"I need a shower", Darren stated, ignoring the question. He grabbed Chris' hand, leading him towards their trailers.

"Just don't be there the whole day, we need to film some scenes, too, you know?" they heard Mark shout behind them and Chris waved his hand in response.

"Your hair's a total mess", Darren noted on their way to the trailers.

"Your shirt's inside out."

"Yours is only half-buttoned."

"Your zipper is open."

"Fuck that."

"I'd rather fuck you." Darren grinned at the last comment as they entered Chris' trailer and closed the door behind them.


End file.
